


sit back and relax

by lovesaudade



Series: hyunghyuk cat hybrid au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also kind of, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Tie Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: "hyungwon, what—”“you said i should keep going, hyung,” the hybrid sing-songs, tapping minhyuk’s chin for effect, “i’m just doing what you told me.”“i just—i didn’t expect… this.”the sudden yank by the top of minhyuk’s head? it was hyungwontrappinghis boyfriend’s wrists together with the help of his tie.





	sit back and relax

**Author's Note:**

> here's the bonus (smut) chapter i promised since i finally revealed myself!!
> 
> if you haven't read the first part of series, i highly recommend that you do! i referenced some parts from that fic, but i think you can read this as a stand alone, as well.
> 
> with that said, i hope you enjoy ouo

minhyuk has had all kinds of days. but today was just, really, _a day._

he tiptoes his loafers and socks off his feet, wincing at how sore they feel from being confined in such uncomfortable shoes. he wiggles his toes a bit, finding a poor form of solace from the cold, wooden floor beneath him. he shrugs off his navy-blue blazer next before loosening the tie around his neck as he ventures further into his home.

him and kihyun were assigned to cover a whole day cultural convention for work. the event was an important one, as media passes were hard to get since international VIPs would be representing their country in just one building. the company was sent three passes and almost every single employee sighed in relief; their status as one of the country’s top magazine publishers means nothing when it comes to prestigious affairs such as this. for that, they were very grateful.

along with their photography intern minghao, the three labored over the event donned in formal suits and heavy cameras on their necks.

a full ten hours later, minhyuk is back home in the dead of the night. all he really wants to do is gather his favorite hybrid under his comfy duvet and sleep the weekend away.

“wonnie,” the nickname echoes in the dimly-lit space, “where are you?”

he hears a faint ‘in your room!” from the second floor, and not even his tired steps could stop him from bounding up the stairs, excited to see the highlight of his day.

pushing the door open, minhyuk barely slips in before he gets an armful of a tall warmth, black tresses, and fluffy ears.

he chuckles in a light tone, back hitting the door shut from the impact, as he wounds his arms around his hybrid’s waist. the fatigue from today’s event starts to fade from his body as hyungwon hugs him back tighter.

“i missed you, hyung.”

minhyuk smiles against one twitching cat ear, placing a soft peck on it. he takes a step back and admires the sight of his hybrid, full of love and exquisiteness just as always. “and i missed you. what were you up to today?”

the hybrid grabs his hands, squeezing them for a moment before pulling them towards minhyuk’s bed. “the usual, hoseok hyung let me shadow him again. he finally let me do all the pre-examination routines, too! that part was the most fun since i felt so professional while doing it.”

minhyuk nods, setting hyungwon on his lap like he always does, carding his fingers through the other’s hair in a light massage. unlike his best friend kihyun, he has no problem with letting his hybrid go out and about with his life. it pleasantly surprised minhyuk when hyungwon not only warmed up to the other hybrids in their friends’ circle, but also when he got to be comfortable in talking with the other owners, too. it’s the whole reason why hoseok got so enamored with hyungwon—not more than minhyuk, obviously—that minhyuk pitched the idea of having the hybrid assist in his friend’s vet clinic.

he hears nothing but delightful things from hoseok about his hybrid, such things like him leaving a positive aura on the other hybrids especially when they’re a little nervous around the veterinarian.

“that’s great, wonnie!” the older coos, “i’m happy you’re enjoying your time there.”

the cat hybrid’s ears flicker in acknowledgement, purring as he readjusts his position so that his knees are on either side of minhyuk’s hips. “i’m happier when i’m with you, hyung.”

minhyuk’s heart melts and wastes no time in showing his appreciation, pressing his lips against hyungwon’s adoringly.

the hybrid softens in his hold, too, leaning into the kiss. minhyuk slides his fingers from the other’s locks down to his sharp jawline. he angles hyungwon by the slightest, capturing the lower lip and sucking on it gently, sweetly.

minhyuk hears the other chuckle, feels it through their connected lips. it makes him smile, the thought that he can still affect hyungwon like this after all this time. if he’s completely honest, he still swoons over anything and everything the hybrid does as well.

“hyung,” he breathes out, tail curling by minhyuk’s shin, “tell me about your day.”

“alright then,” the dark blue-haired brushes his lips on hyungwon’s chin, “i covered this beautiful event, wonnie, learning about the different cultures around the world.”

hyungwon rests his arms over the other’s shoulders, eyes fluttering closed as minhyuk peppers his neck with kisses.

“this woman handling an american stall was passing out fun facts about their country,” he swipes his tongue at one specific point, only stopping when he hears the hybrid gasp, “and the piece of paper she gave me was about black cats.”

“yeah?”

“apparently, they’re a bad thing in their culture. carries around bad luck wherever they go.”

“oh no.”

minhyuk chuckles by the hybrid’s throat, practically hearing the pout in his voice. he leans back and lets his eyes wander all over hyungwon’s face: cheeks are tinted pink, hazel eyes sparkling, and lips ever so red and plump. nothing—no one could be more stunning, more _beautiful_ in minhyuk’s eyes.

“maybe one day i should bring you there to prove that black cats are not all that bad.”

hyungwon’s tail perks up at the news. “really, hyung? you’d take me to america?”

tilting his head, minhyuk teases, “then again, maybe keeping you here wouldn’t be so bad. i don’t wanna share my kitty’s good luck with anyone.”

the hybrid slaps his boyfriend’s chest, not hard enough to inflict pain but enough to leave tingles against minhyuk’s skin. “hyung, don’t get my hopes up like that!”

“when did i ever get your hopes up and leave you disappointed?”

“i can think of three good moments.” hyungwon grins cheekily.

“you can’t hold those against me!” minhyuk laughs, knowing exactly what those three are, “they’re the reason why you love me in the first place.”

hyungwon wipes the victorious smirk off the other’s lips with a kiss. not that minhyuk minded, he could care less if he gets kisses in exchange.

“are you sure about that?” the hybrid murmurs, breath fanning against the other’s mouth.

“you can try.” minhyuk chuckles, hands firmly grasping hyungwon’s waist.

purring under his breath, hyungwon lets his hands travel down the other’s chest, fingertips catching every curve from the dip of his collarbone to the defined contours of his torso over his white button up.

minhyuk sighs under the touch, the all too familiar shiver running through his body. he grips hyungwon a little tighter as a warning when the hybrid’s fingers traces the top of his slacks, veering close to dangerous territory.

after a kittenish giggle, hyungwon inches his fingers upwards and plays with the end of the loose, charcoal tie around minhyuk’s neck instead. “hyung, i love this tie. it’s so pretty.”

a jibe hangs on the edge of minhyuk’s lips, something about him only saying that because it was the hybrid’s birthday gift for him a few months ago. but the only thing that escapes is a sharp intake of breath. it’s timed with how the hybrid wraps his fingers around the piece of cloth, tugging lightly.

hyungwon leans in close in the other’s ear, whispering low and breathy, “i know you’ve had a long, exhausting day. you should try to relax.”

minhyuk’s breath shallows out, sensing the shift in the air of the room. though hyungwon shows him a sweet grin, the intention behind it—as well as the dark glint in his hazel orbs—is anything but innocent.

“let me help you, minhyuk hyung.”

in a split second, minhyuk finds himself flat over his duvet, hair in a disarray like an azure crown on above his head. and fittingly so, as hyungwon leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses on minhyuk’s neck and half-exposed chest, worshipping every inch of skin.

the older shudders once again under the attention of hyungwon’s sprightly mouth, tongue sketching out patterns and shapes with the hybrid’s cool saliva and hot breath. “wonnie, my dearest wonnie.”

his hybrid mewls, grazing his teeth against his collarbone in a way that minhyuk couldn’t help but moan at. nimble fingers work through the rest of minhyuk’s shirt, going at an excruciatingly slow pace.

he lets hyungwon play out his little game, especially when the cat hybrid is being so, _so good_ with his mouth. every nip and every lick leaves minhyuk a little more winded and a whole lot more aroused. 

“hyung, off.” the hybrid states firmly, pulling the shirt away from minhyuk and throwing it on the floor in a crumpled mess, “i hope that wasn’t one of your favorite, overpriced shirts.”

minhyuk pulls hyungwon back up, meeting his gaze dead on with a half-hearted glare. “you knew it was my balenciaga shirt. you picked it out for me this morning.”

“did i? it must’ve slipped my mind, oops.” he sounds anything but sorry, the corner of his lips quirked up in mischief.

“you’re up to something, i can tell.”

hyungwon chooses silence as a response, one hand clutching minhyuk’s shoulder and the other on the chest. he carefully kneads the skin under his palms, working diligently to unknot any and all stiffness. minhyuk’s lowers his gaze through half-lidded eyes, focusing on the hybrid’s lower lip bitten in concentration. minhyuk immediately feels his body relax, discovering a hidden talent of hyungwon’s. the hybrid could probably earn a gold mine from the magic of his fingertips. but minhyuk would be his number one customer, paying him in ways that only _he_ could do.

two hands are now by the juncture between his neck and shoulders, applying a gentle amount of pressure. “are you sleeping on me?”

minhyuk didn’t even realize that his eyes were closed until he opens one, peeking coyly. “how can i not? your hands are _amazing._ ”

an arm braces itself next to his head. minhyuk smiles, soft and sweet, when hyungwon leans closer. “should i keep going, hyung?”

“please do.” minhyuk sighs, eyes closing again.

he indulges hyungwon’s ministrations, quietly crooning as his muscles unwind. the urge to doze off begins to set under his eyelids until hyungwon captures his lips in a sensual kiss. he moans at the playful swipes of the other’s tongue before welcoming it in his hot cavern, tangling the wet muscle with his own. one louder moan of his gets swallowed by hyungwon after the latter grinds down, the cottony shorts creating little friction over his clothed member.

minhyuk tries to fight for dominance in the kiss, baring his teeth on the hybrid’s lower lip like before and nibbling at it desperately. rolling his own hips up, he smirks internally when hyungwon whimpers against his mouth, the sound electrifying the heat between them.

he vaguely feels hyungwon’s hands trail by his chest again before nails start tracing the sides of his neck. he squirms a bit, the light touch feeling a little ticklish, but tenses in shock when he feels hyungwon pull at something above his head rather forcefully.

“hyungwon, what—”

“you said i should keep going, hyung,” the hybrid sing-songs, tapping minhyuk’s chin for effect, “i’m just doing what you told me.”

“i just—i didn’t expect… this.”

the sudden yank by the top of minhyuk’s head? it was hyungwon _trapping_ his boyfriend’s wrists together with the help of his tie.

“well, now i got something to hold against you.” he pulls at the piece of cloth to prove his point, grinning impishly before tying the free end of it to the bed’s headboard.

jaw dropping, minhyuk’s gasps, “ _fuck, that’s hot._ ”

the encouragement from his eloquent words is enough for hyungwon to claim his lips again, kissing in a mess of tongue and spit. their mouths smacked loudly against each other, the very act is filthy, but it makes it all the more exhilarating for minhyuk.

minhyuk hisses when his wrists rub harshly against the tie’s silk material as hyungwon separates his mouth from his and latches onto one of his nipples. he is unable to stop himself from constantly pulling at his constraints, the need to touch hyungwon being essential to him. not when the hybrid swirls his tongue around the bud until it hardens. hyungwon does the same to its twin, leaving a carnal bite after that makes minhyuk let out the loudest moan of the night so far.

“god, won,” minhyuk croaks, “your hands aren’t only the thing that’s amazi— _oh fuck!_ ”

hyungwon uses his tongue to soothe the bruise he just created on the other’s ribcage, pacifying the sting while humming. the older almost let his eyes roll to the back of his head from the sensation.

the hybrid slithers down minhyuk’s body, sparing mercy on the other as he swiftly gets rid of minhyuk’s slacks and underwear before stripping off his own clothes. laying bare beneath him, hyungwon shifts into a more comfortable position between his boyfriend’s legs, tail waving so casually behind him. it contradicts the clear lust reflected in his hazel eyes and the way his tongue pokes out from his lips in hunger.

minhyuk, being his brutally honest self, says, “hyungwon, you’re killing me here. just please, _do something_.”

“wait, i’m looking.”

“are you serious?” minhyuk strains to lift his head to stare disbelievingly at his hybrid. “my dick is right in front of you and you’re just _looking_?”

“you know, hyung, i don’t like your tone. you know i can leave you like this—”

“fuck, no, wait!” he practically screams, not bothered by how desperate he sounds. “never do that to me, please. you’re my good kitty, wonnie.”

hyungwon purrs in triumph, and minhyuk also detects a hint of _desire_ from it as well, mentally arching an eyebrow at the discovery.

but his mind short-circuits before he can delve into it deeper as hyungwon finally has minhyuk in his mouth, tongue flat under his shaft before he lifts his head in one, deliberate suck. he goes down on the length at the same pace, minhyuk freeing a drawn-out moan before aggressively jerking his restricted hands. he wants nothing more to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, to grip it tight and guide him up and down until he becomes more of a delirious mess.

and yet, to be this vulnerable, this _weak_ for his hybrid, it sends another wave of chills over minhyuk’s body. to be taken care of like this, by his sweet, attentive hyungwon, is a new experience that he would love to cherish every second of it.

minhyuk continues to whine under his breath, defenseless from the wonders of hyungwon’s mouth as he laps up his cock. he mumbles out quick curses when the hybrid sinks lower and lower until the latter’s nose bumps the patch of skin above his member once. and when hyungwon hollows out his cheeks before taking minhyuk whole his mouth, tip hitting the back of his throat, the moan the older emits is so sinful that even he’s almost sorry for it, _almost_.

feeling a little adventurous himself, he puts what he just learned into a test, willing his voice to be as distinct as he can, “my wonnie is so good with his mouth, no one has prettier lips than my precious kitty.”

his last words ended in a breathy gasp after hyungwon’s moan resonates on his dick. the tremble lingers on the skin as the other moves faster, slipping out little slurps and whimpers of his own.

minhyuk pants heavily when the familiar heat pools in his stomach, begging the hybrid with broken pleas to stop before he pre-maturely unravels.

hyungwon follows through, his tongue going around the girth one more time before releasing it from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two together before it snaps from minhyuk’s writhing.

“wonnie, come here.” the older heaves, utterly entranced.

the hybrid surges his body upward and forward, kissing with a passion that sends minhyuk’s mind reeling from the intensity. minhyuk arches his back, arches into hyungwon’s sultry touches to keep the distance between their bodies as non-existent as humanly possible.

“that was wonderful, my kitty,” minhyuk praises against the other’s busy lips, “would you let hyung free now so that he can reward you?”

hyungwon pauses. then, he whispers a heartfelt “no.”

jerking his head back, minhyuk stares at him with surprised eyes. “n-no?”

“no,” he reaffirms, biting his ruby red lip, “i want to help you relax, remember, hyung?”

“yeah, but—” minhyuk’s breath hitches, the rest of his sentence faltering when hyungwon’s tail extends and caresses his cock with sluggish strokes.

“no buts, hyung. except for mine on your dick.”

“ _jesus_ , you can’t just say those kinds of things, hyungwon!”

“oh, but i _can_ , hyung,” he taunts, reaching over to the side of the bed and producing a condom packet in his fingers. one of minhyuk’s from his emergency stash under the mattress, “who’s the one tied up here again?”

minhyuk is currently facing an uphill battle. a battle he is willing to lose before finding consolation with his next few words. “okay then, my dick is yours and all yours, _my most favorite_ kitty.”

his eyes couldn’t even fathom the speed of hyungwon ripping the packet open with his teeth before rolling the condom onto minhyuk’s length, fingers messily spreading the lube that came with it. but when hyungwon raises himself and aligns his hole over minhyuk’s cock, the older gets confused and slightly worried.

“it’s okay,” the hybrid reassures as if he read his boyfriend’s thoughts, “prepped myself while i was sucking your dick, hyung.”

 _hyungwon truly is the death of me_. minhyuk knows this, and the fact gets emphasized when hyungwon slides himself down his cock, filling the hybrid to satisfaction.

minhyuk struggles against his bond, curling and uncurling his fists from how hyungwon’s walls are clenching around his cock, tight and needy. he gazes onto the face above his and feels his heart skips a couple of beats. hyungwon, in his sweaty, blissful glory from the immense pleasure, is all for minhyuk to revel in.

“hyung, may i move?”

he bumps his forehead with hyungwon’s affectionately. “of course, kitty, let hyung make you feel good in whatever way you want.”

with a lewd growl, hyungwon holds onto minhyuk’s shoulders before he moves against him, jerking his hips up and down with a titillating force.

minhyuk leaves all control to his hybrid, couldn’t even get himself to try and take it away from him when he surrenders to the feeling of hyungwon riding him. each buckle and snap of his hips on his cock knocks the air out of minhyuk’s lungs no matter how much as he gasps for it.

meanwhile, hyungwon doesn’t fall into a pattern, bouncing erratically and carelessly on his boyfriend’s cock to chase the best sensations for his body. he only keens during fleeting moments of it and whimpering when he couldn’t hit it again.

amidst their bawdy, lecherous moans, minhyuk could tell that hyungwon is getting tired based from the latter’s frantic breaths wafting his cheeks and how his movements were slowing down into weaker rolls. minhyuk decides to help him out a little bit. using the tie above his head for leverage, he tilts his head upwards, attaching his mouth onto hyungwon’s earlobe.

“you’re doing great, wonnie,” he props his knees up behind hyungwon’s back, “you take my dick so well, kitty, how your ass just takes me in without any problem.”

it gets minhyuk another whimper from the hybrid and sees it as his cue to thrust upward, burying his cock deeper.

“you are the most beautiful thing, the most beautiful hybrid most especially when you ride me like this.” minhyuk goes on, increasing both the speed and power of his thrusts.

“ah, hy-hyung!” the hybrid crashes his lips on minhyuk’s as he slowly starts to match his pace with him.

minhyuk feels the ache creeping up his arms but he gives all his focus on hyungwon. he pours everything into the kiss, he finds strength from hyungwon’s high-pitched mewls, he drives into hyungwon until he brushes against his prostate before driving even harder.

“wonnie, my kitty— _shit_ —you feel so good. you can hold onto hyung— _fu-fuck_ —love it when you do,” he instructs when hyunwon’s arms give out under him.

“i’m-i’m close, minhyuk hyung! ah, i’m gonna—" the hybrid chokes out, body shaking uncontrollably. his arms cling onto his boyfriend, tensing at his impending release.

minhyuk is, too, but tries to hold out for hyungwon, “come for me, wonnie. come for hyung untouched. come for hyung after being such a _good kitty_ —”

hyungwon’s face contorts in pure ecstasy, a broken, uneven moan leaves his lips as he comes intensely on their chests and stomachs. minhyuk continues to fuck the hybrid to chase his own release, biting and sucking hard on hyungwon’s neck damp with sweat when he finally comes as well.

a whimper sounds by the shell of his ear. minhyuk leaves tender pecks and relaxed licks on the growing mark on the skin before dropping his head on the pillow.

they stay connected for a while longer, neither one of the two feeling the importance to move from their position. minhyuk refuses to tell hyungwon on how his wrists and arms are screaming in pain now, nor how he’s having difficulty catching his breath from the hybrid’s weight. instead, he continues to leave gentle kisses and even gentler declarations of love against hyungwon’s neck and ear.

after a few more minutes, hyungwon finally stirs as he props himself up on his elbows, a grin plastered on his swollen lips. “that was amazing, hyung.”

minhyuk returns a smile of his own, pecking his lips one more time. “but you’re more amazing, wonnie.”

the hybrid purrs silently while a faint blush appears on his cheeks. he gets on all fours before stretching towards the bedside table, pulling out a few wipes before he cleans himself and the older.

minhyuk thinks it’s a good investment, congratulating himself from learning from past experiences.

balling up the used condom in with the dirty tissues, hyungwon carelessly throws them across the room, missing the trash bin by a few inches. he snuggles himself closer to his boyfriend’s chest, arm draping over his waist before tucking his head in the crook of the older’s shoulder.

“wonnie, aren’t you forgetting something?” minhyuk chuckles, pursing his lips and blowing a lock of his dark blue hair away from his eyes.

“am i?”

“hyungwon.”

“can’t i keep you like this, hyung? it’s rather an amusing situation—”

“ _hyungwon._ ”

the hybrid laughs aloud before he frees minhyuk’s wrists, letting the tie join the pile of clothes on the floor.

“i can feel my arms again!” minhyuk exclaims in relief, massaging his limbs with his own hands to let the blood flow properly, “you know that you never fail to surprise me?”

“what do you mean, hyung?”

“i mean, first realizing that you have a thing not only for my _sweaters_ , but for my ties, too! and then, you get needier when i give you compliments during sex—”

“it’s like you’re asking to be tied up again before i literally let you rot in this room.”

it is minhyuk’s turn to laugh, finding the other’s words as an empty threat. still, he gathers the hybrid in his embrace before placing a comforting kiss on his nose and then on his lips.

hyungwon sighs into the kiss, reciprocating just as fond and affectionate.

“how would you feel about hindering another one of the five senses? instead of touch, we can try sight.”

his black ears flicker twice at the suggestion. “next time, hyung, when you get another hard day at work. we’ll talk about it by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was also supposed to be my second birthday present to myself (if you follow me on twitter, you might know what the first one is) but i finished and posted it two days late, oops lol.
> 
> also shoutout to mister im changkyun and his newly-released [mixtape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STEUAcTmXTg)(!!!) because it became my driving force and inspiration to finish this all~
> 
> i hope you weren't (too) disappointed with this 'cause i feel like my first smut was better and more fleshed out than this one but i'll just let you guys decide~
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
